Operação SUMMER
by Judy Black
Summary: Selene Undine Marinne Mariah Emily Raissa Chianca, prazer  não minha mãe não é normal . Normal, bem não é assim que eu me definiria, afinal não é todo dia que vem um doido te dizer que além de bruxa você também é meio-sangue.


**Capítulo 1**

**S**elene **U**ndine **M**arinne **M**ariah **E**mily **R**aissa Chianca, prazer, ou somente S.U.M.M.E.R. se preferir. Aqui estou eu em meio ultimo dia do 4º ano em Hogwarts arrumando a mala. Nesses quatro anos aprendi a fazer poções, ou não, aprendi alguns feitiços, levei MUITAS algumas detenções que foram culpa de um grupo de más influencias vagabundas que gosto de chamar de amigos: James Potter, o Jay; Dominique Weasley, a Nick e por fim Os Gêmeos longbottom Mark e Jack. Somos uma grande e preguiçosa família feliz.

- Então, sem chance de ir lá pra casa esse verão? – Nick perguntou mais uma vez.

- Não, Nick, minha mãe disse que vai me levar aos Estados Unidos de todo jeito esse ano.

- Isso não é justo.

- Se a vida fosse justa não começaria pela escola.

- Summer você acaba de falar a maior verdade do mundo. Vamos para o salão principal estou morrendo de fome.

- Mas temos que arrumar a mala.

- Ou poderíamos deixar que ela se arrumasse sozinha. - Dominique deu um aceno de varinha fazendo suas coisas entrassem, organizadamente, em sua mala.

- Eu amo a magia. - A imitei - mala pronta, vamos encher a pança.

Quando chegamos ao salão principal fomos logo para a mesa da Grifinoria onde nossos amigos almoçavam_, vagabundos nem esperaram pela gente_.

- Gente não tem jeito a Summer não vai para toca.

- Summer você vai me abandonar – James me olhou com cara de cachorrinho-que-caiu-do-caminhão-da-mudança-na-chuva-com-frio-e-fome.

- Tu vai deixar a gente ficar outro verão sozinho com o Jay. – falaram os gêmeos, Jay colocou a mão no peito fingindo de ofendido.

- é Summer, por quê? – perguntou Jay.

- Minha mãe disse que todo americano tem que conhecer a própria pátria. E também falou que vou conhecer meu pai. – Ficamos em silencio mortal todos ali sabiam que eu nunca tinha conhecido meu pai ou qualquer um do seu lado da família.

- Então de que vocês estavam falando antes que chegássemos – falou Dominique quebrando a tensão. Eu amo essa garota.

- Estávamos decidindo de que cor eu deveria pintar o cabelo.

- Jack Neville Longbottom, Você pirou? Por que quer pintar o cabelo?

- Não, Dominique Delacour Weasley, eu não pirei só cansei de ser confundido com o Mark, então resolvi pintar, que tal azul?

- Muito Teddy – Reprovei. – tente cores mais normais. E não, rosa não é uma cor normal.

- Ruivo.

- Muito Weasley.

- Hey. – Exclamaram Jay e Rose.

- Verdade, loiro.

- Platinado? Muito Malfoy, que tal castanho claro é meio que um loiro escuro.

- O que vocês acham? – perguntou olhando discretamente (lê-se descaradamente) para Dominique.

- Pode ficar bom. Mas ainda o prefiro assim. – ela respondeu mexendo nos cabelos negros de nosso amigo fazendo-o sorrir.

Cá estava eu, já nos EUA, num quarto de Hotel jogando uma bolinha no teto depois na parede, na porta, ou seja, me divertindo pra caramba. Resolvi ir nadar. Já mencionei que adoro ficar debaixo d'água? Pois é me sinto viva, protegida. Sei lá, só sei que dentro d'água nada pode me atingir... Tá, um maremoto pode. Coloquei meu biquíni e desci, a piscina estava ótima a água do jeitinho que eu gosto. Fiquei lá num sei quanto tempo nadando de um lado pro outro até que:

- Sabia que iria ter encontrar aqui, Marinne. - falou um garoto todo de preto com cabelos e olhos negros ele era meio... Misterioso.

- Quem é você? E como sabe meu – contei nos dedos - Terceiro nome? Ou melhor, por que você está me chamando por ele?

- Sou d'Ângelo... Nico d'Ângelo; um amigo. E lhe chamo assim porque quem me mandou te procurar só lhe chama por Marinne, pensei que era seu primeiro nome.

- Deve ter se enganado.

- Cabelos negros, olho verdes, dentro da piscina, com essa petulância... Não, não me enganei.

- Petulante, eu? Teimosa, sim. Mas petulante nunca. Quem você o pensa que é pra me chamar de petulante?

-Nico d'Ângelo. Achei que já havia me apresentado. – falou sarcasticamente - Coloque sua roupa e suba que daqui a pouco eu apareço por lá, temos muito que conversar. - Se virou e começou a andar em frente.

- não tenho nada pra conversar com você. - parou sem se virar.

- Tem haver com seu pai.

- A porque não falou antes tenho umas coisinhas pra resolver com ele. – ele riu e saiu da área da piscina.

Chegando lá em cima tomei banho. Não parava de pensar no Nico; de onde ele viera? Porque meu pai o mandou aqui? Ou não foi meu pai que o mandou? Será que ele era um assassino? Se bem que ele é bem bonitinho.

Coloquei um short jeans e uma camiseta vermelha, sai do quarto ainda me perguntando onde Nico estaria. Ao sair do quarto tive minha resposta lá estava ele sentado à mesa da mini varandinha a frente do meu quarto, a sua frente havia um menino de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, assim como os meus, e uma garota loira com olhos cinzentos os dois pareciam ser uns três anos mais velhos que Nico.

- Marinne? - falou o amigo de Nico.

- Selene – corrigi.

- O que?

- Meu nome é Selene. – falei, A menina riu.

- Desculpa, é que eu...

- Tudo bem, pode me chamar de Marinne se quiser.

- Certo, - desta vez foi à garota que falou. – Meu nome é Annabeth Chase e ele é Percy Jackson, seu irmão.

- Como é? Ele não pode... Minha mãe nunca teve outro filho.

- Sou seu Irmão por parte de pai

- Tá, eu vim pros Estados Unidos conhecer meu Pai e ganho um Irmão mais velho de brinde, legal. –Ironizei. _Sério, o que meu pai tem na cabeça?_

- Selene, não é só isso- Começou Annabeth. – Você conhece a mitologia grega?

- Um pouco.

- Você sabe quem é Poseidon?

- O deus do mar, conhecido como netuno pelos romanos.

- Meio sangues?

- Meio deuses, meio humanos.

- Agora você tem que confiar em mim, você confia?

-Talvez...

–Vou considerar isso um sim. Somos-nos meios sangues, e guando digo "nos" você também está incluída. Sou filha de Athena, o Nico de Hades, Você e o Percy, Poseidon.

Comecei a rir e ria como se ela tivesse acabado de contar a maior piada de todas como eu uma simples Grifinoria poderia ser semideusa essa ideia era ridícula. Mas a cara deles era séria. Até parecia que eles estavam falando sério, mas tipo, não podia ser eu não era uma semideusa eu sou uma bruxa.

_Nada lhe impede de ser semideusa._

Só_ o fato de nada disso existir._

_Como pode ter tanta certeza?_

_Eu saberia se existisse._

_Quantos nascidos-trouxa também ficaram assim?_

_É diferente._

_Qual a diferença?_

_Isso é surreal. É impossível._

_Tão impossível quanto os filhos de Jorge Weasley só tirarem O?_

- Vocês não estão brincando, neh?- perguntei assustada.

- Não, Marinne, Estamos falando sério. – Disse Annabeth calmamente, ela parecia ser a mais racional dos três. – E vamos lhe levar imediatamente ao acampamento meio-sangue que é...

- o local onde os semideuses são treinados. – Falei automaticamente.

- Exatamente. Vejo que entende mais que um pouco do nosso mundo. - acenei com a cabeça. É verdade eu havia mentido. Sabia tudo sobre mitologia foi por causa dela que fiquei amiga da Nick. E agora eu descubro que faço parte desse mundo isso é inacreditável.

- Então peixinho, vai arrumar as malas pro acampamento ou tá difícil. – Falou Nico, utilizando um apelido que não gostei nem um pouco. "Peixinho" que raio de apelido é esse?

Entrei no quarto batendo a porta joguei minhas coisas dentro da mala, digo, arrumei minha mala rapidamente e sai do quarto ainda com um olhar furioso.

- Todos prontos? – Percy perguntou pegando minha mala.

- já nasci pronto (a)- Nico e eu falamos em conjunto, nos entre olhamos "_estranho, muito estranho"_.

- Tweedle-Dee te Tweedle-Dum – é impressão minha ou ela estava se referindo a mim e ao Nico? - vamos logo quero ainda vai passar no olimpo quero ver como anda a reforma por lá.

- Annabeth é a arquiteta do Olimpo- Percy sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Fui com eles em direção ao Olimpo que - se me lembro de bem - fica em Esparta, Grécia. Como iremos para lá? Não faço a mínima ideia.


End file.
